Black Wolf
Black Wolf is the main antagonist in The Flight Before Christmas. He is the leader of the wolf pack who hunt reindeer. In Little Brother, Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure, it is revealed that he has a sister named White Wolf. Biography A lost pet poodle named Essie finds the wolf pack, and as the wolves were about to eat her, she inadvertantly gives Black Wolf the idea of killing Santa's reindeer, the Flying Forces. Essie is considered Black Wolf's good luck charm for this idea and is spared but is also forced to join the pack on this grim plan. Julius and Niko get lost and separated in a sudden blizzard and Niko wakes under a pile of snow from the conversation of Black Wolf and his pack who do not see him. Niko overhears Black Wolf's scheme, further deciding to kill Santa as well and take his place but to bring death to tasty boys and girls instead of bringing presents. The wolves discover Niko, and knowing that the young reindeer knew too much of Black Wolf's plan, they chase after them to kill him. After escaping from the wolves in an avalanche, Niko convinces Wilma to guide them while Black Wolf and his pack are hot on their trail. Black Wolf catches up to Niko, Julius and Wilma but Niko falls into a dangeous river after attempting to fly but fails once he looks down and fears falling. Thinking they are dead, the wolves head for Santa's valley, unaware that Niko was saved by Julius and Wilma from going over a high waterfall. At Santa's fell, Niko tells the Flying Forces of Black Wolf's plan but they doubt a wolf will ever make it to Santa's secret valley. However, Black Wolf and his wolf pack eventually reach Santa's valley, scaring the Flying Forces into losing their ability to fly. Black Wolf wears Santa's hat, immediately announcing himself as the 'new Santa in town', and his wolf pack surrounds the Flying Forces to eat them. Upon seeing Niko alive, Black Wolf chases after him, determined to kill the young reindeer while his wolf pack pursue the scared Flying Forces. He ends up chasing Niko up a tall tree despite the efforts of Wilma and Julius to distract him, but Niko is saved by the Flying Forces by falling and landing on Santa's sleigh. However, Black Wolf jumps on the sleigh too, and despite the Flying Forces efforts to shake the wolf off in the air, the evil wolf still latched on, forcing the reindeer to go into 'santa speed'. Julius unlatches a part of the sleigh that Black Wolf is holding on to, but not before Black Wolf manages to grab him. In order to save Julius, Niko jumps off the sleigh. Knowing that he is falling to his demise, Black Wolf was about to eat Julius as his last meal, but the squirrel was saved by Niko who finally gained his ability to fly, leaving Black Wolf to plummet to his apparent death. Category:Movie Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Holiday movie villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Sadists Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Leader Category:Wolves Category:Murderer Category:Ferals Category:Canine Villains Category:Predator Category:Clawed Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Nameless Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Evil Santa Category:Posthumous Villains